The White Fairy
by Fairy Tail's biggest fan
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Fairy…Lucy thought that Rogue still likes Yukino,will Sting finally get his chance to get Lucy? I'm still having some problems with my fanfic so some of the words are gone…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.I guess you still remember me right? This is the sequel I'm talking about and this is the REAL ending of Lucy's you all like it…**

**Title:The White Fairy**

**Chapter 1:Misunderstandings**

* * *

It was 3 years after Rogue and Lucy became …Yukino from Savertooth has romantic feelings for was time for Lucy to know what happened to Rogue before he met Lucy.

"Lucy? Can I tell you a secret?"Rogue asked

"You can tell me anything." Lucy smiled

"Before I met you…Yukino confessed her feelings to I think she still likes I turned her down." He said

"Yukino? But she's so kind and really pretty..." She said

"If I didn't turn her down then I couldn't have met you.I don't want that to happen…" He said

After that,he told told her about the guild,why he joined Sabertooth and lots attentively listened to everything he sentence,phrase and word.

_**Yukino however…(Yukino's POV)**_

I was searching for Rogue day and night.I'm really tired but I need to keep it was already night.I need to rest for the I looked for a room for rent and with luck! I found a room for rent and it was cheap and it's really close to his I decided to spend the night there.

"I'll look everywhere for you Rogue…"

_**Back to the couple(Lucy's POV)**_

"Dear mama,you remember Rogue right? Tonight he treated me to 's so sweet and he told me everything about his I knew about his admirer but I'm glad he chose ,I want you to know that I really love him.I wish you would support us...From,Lucy" I wrote another letter before going to bed with Rogue.

~The next day~(Yukino's POV)

I woke up to see another bright and shiny day but now was not the time to admire the Lord's creation,I need to continue I was walking towards the park,I bumped into someone I know and he's the one I'm searching.

"Rogue!" I shouted with glee

"Oh hi Yukino." He said

I hugged him tightly…

~Normal POV~

When Lucy was searching for Rogue,she saw Yukino hugging him,but she thought that Rogue still has feelings for Yukino so she ran and knew where to only guy who she can count on when Rogue's gone…

"Sting…" Lucy ran into his arms,crying

"W-What happened?" Sting asked

"Rogue…H-He still…l-l-likes…Yu…kino" Lucy cried even more

During those 3 years,Lucy completely forgot about Sting's feelings for finally had a chance…

"Don't worry Lucy…I'm here." Sting held her tightly in his arms

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Still having some I think you still know about my common problem right?**


	2. Chapter 2:The mission

**Yo minna-san...I hate it when problems hinders my concentration...**

**The White Fairy**

**chapter 2:The Mission  
**

* * *

Lucy decided to stay at Sting's apartment because of the wanted to go on a mission so he dragged Lucy to come with picked a mission where they need to capture 100 bandits in 5 days the first day,they captured 10 the second day,they captured 13 bandits and on the third day,they captured 27 the fourth day...the remaining bandits trapped them in a cave.(the team is Sting,Lucy and Lector) When lights suddenly lit up,they saw tons of magic circles.

"Woah...Meteor's magic circle,Requip's magic circle,Titan's magic circle..." Sting was surprised

"Check THESE out...Fairy Law,Grimoire law,Urano Meteoria circle..." Lucy added

"This is the cave that was mentioned in another should have taken that one..." He said

"What is this?" Lector saw a huge magic circle and he touched it

Suddenly all of the magic circles started (Sting) knew what it means...

"RUN!"

"NO! I open thee...Horologium!" Lucy summoned

"It's so cramped in said..." Horologium said

_**~Inside of Horologium~**_

Sting,Lucy and Lector were being squeezed there and their faces are inches blushed because of the closeness and Lector saw it.

"Lucy llllllllllllllllliikes Sting..." Lector mimicked Happy

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They shouted and threw Lector out into the great magic below.

Sting and Lucy were laughing and he thought that her laugh was really stared at her without Lucy noticing until...

"S-Sting? Why are you so c-c-close?" Lucy blushed

"Nothing..." Sting looked away

~few minutes later~

The magic was finally drained and it was the sixth failed their mission so they ran back and grabbed the mission with the they reached the cave Lector teased them Lucy summoned Horologium silently and Sting was getting ready to touch the he touched it,Lucy quickly took his hand and grabbed him inside while Lector was being hit by the magic were laughing so because of their laughter,the oxygen is quickly draining,making it hotter than ever.

"Argh...It suddenly became warmer." Sting complained

"Because of our laughter,the oxygen is quickly being drained and replaced by carbon dio-"

"In english please..."

*sigh* "It means that there's too much carbon it warmer." Lucy said

"The magic is still not drained..." Sting said

_**~30 minutes**_** later~**

"IT'S TOO DARN HOT!" Sting shouted,removing his vest off

"W-W-What did you just d-do?" Lucy blushed looking at topless Sting

"What? It's so darn hot." Sting said

'Horologium,please make it a bit cooler here.' 'Yes master Lucy...'

_**~A few minutes later~**_

"I-I-I-I-It's too c-c-cold..." Lucy shivered

"We dragon slayers are trained." Sting said with pride

He then looked at was freezing and might get a cold sooner or he looked for his vest and wrapped it around Lucy,making her feel warmer.

"Thanks 're the person I could count on the most." Lucy hugged her friend and slowly fell asleep on her friend's shoulder

"I'll always be here Lucy...You can count on me." Sting slept on top of Lucy's head

And finally,the magic was was beaten up,Horologium opened the door and Lector saw the two still wanted to tease but he didn't want the romantic atmosphere to end so he just let them sleep grabbed the request and gave it to the when he got back,the two were looking at each other...blushing.

"Ah...The couple is finally awake.." He said

They all left the cave un-scratched...Except for Lector though.

.

.

.

"I owe this mission to this,I think I found my will to go on and still make Lucy fall for me..."

* * *

**And that's it...I hate the missing words...**


End file.
